Second Wind
by Swee
Summary: Sure, Sora can seal open people's hearts and seal keyholes, but whose job is it to heal broken hearts? Couldn't Riku have escaped the darkness at the end?
1. Default Chapter

KH

My fics usually are horrible, but here goes.

Why would you think I own Kingdom Hearts, you sick moron? I don't!

Description: Don't you think the game was a little harsh on Riku? What if he had a sibling? No, I am not copying other fics. His sister plays a bigger role than you think...

Author's Note: I had some concepts playing around in my mind so I decided to write this. I don't mind flames, but you should tell me _why_ you hate my story. I believe the very prescense of an original character can change the old ones a little bit. If you don't agree, spare yourself the irritation, exit out of this window and find something else to read instead of flaming.

KH

She took wild, frightened gasps as the Heartless closed in, and saw her heart floating above her dying body. She had not suceeded. As despair set upon her, Caim felt as if death would be a relief...

KH

Although She was not fire-elemented, the air simmered around the deity. The form beside Her thought it was a reflection of Her anger. "You hypocrite," She hissed, "If you symbolize justice, enforce it." Even though He was the stronger and had more of the power the humans called divine, he almost quailed after being subjected to Her fury. "He failed." He said quietly, despite the force in which She was speaking. "How dare you make excuses! Simply because he was brave and couldn't tell right from wrong you let him sink into the darkness, while you saved your precious innocent plaything and gave him the Keyblade to wield !You prefer ingnorant toys to wise tools!" She cried, and the walls shook with her rage. "Sora was actually innocent." He replied, still showing no sign of emotion. "Riku was the authentic master and you let him be corrupted. _Sora," _She said, spitting out the word, "would have acted the same in his place. You act as if the human's illusion of judgement and raining down fire is true!"

He sighed. "Do you truly belive so?" He asked. Sensing victory, She let herself calm down a bit. "Yes. He doesn't need Sora to help him, simply couple him with the Healing Light and place your trust in him." She said softly, letting her normally gentle self shine through her wrath. "So mote it be." He whispered.

KH

Caim was being swallowed by darkness...becoming darkness... Out of the gloom, a slender form materialized. "Come." She said. It seemed more like a command more than anything else, without any kindness at all in it, but Caim sensed there was nothing to fear. The figure offered a hand, and in the darkness she had to struggle to reach it, but in the end they made contact. "You will have another chance." She told her. Caim felt utter bliss as she faded.

KH

She swam cheerfully in her beloved Island, pushing her body faster as Kairi began to gain on her. Kairi sped until she passed Caim and playfully splashed her face. "Too slow!" she called, passing the finish line they had set up together. "I win again." She didn't shout with joy as she usually did, because it was the fifth time that day she had beaten her swimming.

"You must be tired of beating me all the time." Caim said coyly, a smile creeping into her face. She wrung out her dark black hair."Yes," Kairi answered cautiously, "Why?" "How about you learn to fight like me, Selphie, and the boys?" Caim asked. "Maybe." Kairi said uncertainly. "I'll be a bit behind..." she muttered. "No way! You're more physicaly strong than Sora!" Caim exclaimed. "Well... alright." Kairi agreed.

"Now, how would you like to fight? Selphie uses nunchucks, and Wakka uses a ball. I use a really, really long stick and pretend it's a spear." Caim explained, showing Kairi the crude armory the Island children had built. Kairi shrugged and wandered around until something caught her eye. "What's this?" she asked holding up a short but sturdy...stick. "It looks like my old baton." Caim answered. Kairi tried taking an attack stance with it, and threw the baton with all her might at the opening into the rest of the island. Surprisingly, it spun in midair and flew back to her, as if it were a boomerang. "Wow." Caim declared."I can sometimes make my err...spear float back to me when it's on the ground, but not in midair." "I think I like it." Kairi said, smiling.

KH

She launched herself at Selphie, and wailed on her fiercely with her baton. Selphie swung with her nunchucks, but she was intercepted by Kairi's stick as she launced it in the air. It spun around Selphie and hit her on the head several times, until Kairi caught it and hit her again. She raised her palms in defeat and called, "I surrender! Kairi, fight Tidus. You beat me and Wakka waaaaay too many times." "Fine." Kairi sighed, slightly miffed.

Within two weeks Kairi had beaten Sora, (only once, to his credit.) Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Caim and Riku, however, were at a different level. The brother and sister dominated all the fighting, and anyone who dared challenge them were in for a beating. Kairi tried to defeat them on many occasions, but always failed. Soon she came to accept they couldn't be outsmarted, walloped, or forced to go out of bounds no matter her efforts.

KH

How was it? Tell me what you think, please.


	2. Strange Dreams and Seagull Eggs

KH

Why would you think I own Kingdom Hearts, you sick moron? I don't!

Description: Don't you think the game was a little harsh on Riku? What if he had a sibling? No, I am not copying other fics. His sister plays a bigger role than you think...

Author's Note: I hope you can guess Caim's fighting style from this chapter.

KH

"Kairi, don't do this again..." Sora called in exasperation as she turned to face Caim, waves lapping at her feet. "I can do this," she retorted, "at least I try." Selphie raised her arm dramatically from her safe place on the dock and yelled, "Begin!"

Kairi studied her opponent more intensely than she had ever before as Caim rushed toward her. Dark green eyes, long , black hair, which was in an intricate bun that was dripping with braids. Green shorts with black leggings covered her legs and a short-sleeved black turtleneck was her choice in clothing. Her shoes were black sneakers and well worn green gloves covered her hands.

She was snapped out of her observations when Caim swung with her four-foot branch. Kairi ducked, slid under Caim's "rod", and struck upwards with her baton, aiming for her jaw. She blocked just in time, and shoved Kairi away. She jumped higher than even Wakka could, and brought herself down in front of Kairi, startling her so much she jumped away. Caim smiled with satisfaction when she saw Kairi's guard was down, and swung with all her might this time, hitting her square in her exposed stomach. Kairi, furious, struck Caim with her baton repeatedly until she fell down. Caim lay there for a moment, and as Selphie called out, "Win-" she swept Kairi onto the beach sand as she forced herself aloft. Kairi got up slowly, so Caim took the opportunity to ask, "Surrender?" Kairi pointed at her stomach. "Fine." she gasped. Caim glanced her midriff and flinched, noticing she had left Kairi with a large bruise.

Riku observed that the fight was done so he jumped from his spot on the bridge and strode to the pair. "Please don't beat up my sister, Kairi," he joked, "she might not recover." Kairi's eyes widened as she realized he was trying to be funny, and shouted, "Sora, did you hear that?" He, in the same amount of awe, nodded. Riku noticed how awkward the situation was and said, "I have a proposition. Why don't we all build a raft and try to see the rest of the world, or perhaps a new one?" "Hmmm... If we go to another world, what if the other inhabitants aren't friendly? Or they don't breathe the same kind of air and we all suffocate?" Caim asked. "We should take those thing as they come." Kairi exclaimed, apparently excited by the idea. "All who agree, say I!" Sora yelled. Immediately everyone, including Caim, said "I."

Riku gave a rare smile and proclaimed, "It's settled then. Sora, you and me should get the materials. Caim and Kairi, why don't you two get the supplies?" "Sure." stated Sora. "Fine with me." Kairi squeaked. Caim threw her a sharp glance and wondered, **_Why is she so nervous all of a sudden?_** as she nodded in agreement.

KH

Riku sent Sora to gather rope and such as he chopped wood. _Thwack._ He buried his axe in a nearby tree as he considered his sister. _Twack._ Another swing, more progress. Caim didn't look at alllike him, or his parents,but he was told that their grandparents looked similar. _Thwack._ **Strange**, he realized, **I've never seen my grandparents.** _Thwack._ Still, he had seen her being born, and there was proof she was no bastard. On this island, keeping the bloodline pure was the utmost importance. _Thwack._ He would just have to accept his sister as she was. _Thwack. _He jumped clear of the tree and gave it a steady push from behind, toppling the log over.

He advanced to another tree, and felled it faster than he had the first. As he had learned earlier, concentrating on your current task made it considerably easier. Riku progressed to a third tree, and began to notice that he was running out of energy faster than usual. After his second swing he was unconcious.

KH

_ He was standing upon an intricately designed platform, staring at three pedestals. On one, rested a sword. Riku strode to it and held the weapon in his hands. Somehow it felt natural and cool against his palms. Abruptly, it vanished, and he turned to face the remaining staff and shield. He eyed the staff with distaste, and as suddenly as the sword, it disappeared. _

KH

Caim jumped in front of Kairi and laid down a seagull's egg, two mushrooms, a bottle of drinking water, and two fish. "Great. Now all we need is another egg, more water, three more 'shrooms, and two more fishes." Kairi stated. "All right. I'll watch over the rest while you go get 'em." Caim said. Sora leaped down to where they stood and dropped a log, a length of rope, and a sailing cloth. "Yay! We're almost done!" Kairi exclaimed, and walked away in search of the remaining supplies.

Caim sat down against the doorway. "Sora?" she asked eyeing him catiously. "Yes?" he returned. He noticed that her voice was deeper than Kairi's, but still sounded nice, like a girl's should. "When we go to the other world, what do you think we will find?" Sora tried to shoulder off the subject with, "I'm sure we'll be fine. If there are so many world's out there, what are the odds it'll be bad?" "Yeah. You're right Sora. When you think so much, it's too easy to get frightened." Caim sighed. Sora reacted by doing the first thing that ocurred to him, without even considering if it would be awkward, and patted her on the back. "It'll be all right." he reassured her. "As long as you don't slouch off anymore." she teased, seeming to recover. Sora's eyes widened as he remembered when he had fainted and dreamt the most strange things earlier...

KH

Author's Note: I'll try to pick up the pace later on.


	3. Departing the Island

KH

Why would you think I own Kingdom Hearts, you sick moron? I don't!

Description: Don't you think the game was a little harsh on Riku? What if he had a sibling? No, I am not copying other fics. His sister plays a bigger role than you think...

Author's Note: Well, another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

KH

Caim glanced out of her window, noticed the brewing darkness, and yelled, "Riku, I'm going to check on the raft." She moved to open the door, but was stopped by Riku calling, "I'll be right there." Caim waited impatiently, twisting her finger in a stray black braid and tapping her black-sneakered foot. He ran down the stairs with a strange pouch strapped to his pants and said, "Let's go."

As they raced across the sand towards wooden treehouses Caim asked, "What's in the bag?" "The potions Sora would have gotten if he had beaten me." Riku answered.

They stopped short as they saw insect-like shadows that seemed to have nothing casting them skittering across the sand. Their effect as a threat was increased as they rose from the groud and twitched their antennae. "Think we can take them?" Caim wondered, drawing her wooden lance. "Sure." Riku stated, hefting his make-believe sword. Caim launched into a combo against one and blanched as her weapon passed through her foes without doing the least bit of damage.

A shadow, taking advantage of her uncertainty, stuck a claw into her torso. She winced and cried out, "Riku! You're stronger than me, so I'll hide while you get Sora for help." Riku dodged a sliding creature and shouted, "I don't think so!" Another shadow jabbed a claw into Caim."Do it!" she screamed, her words laced with agony. Riku realized how dire the situation was and gave her five bottles. "Use these!" he grunted, and jogged away.

Caim saw that the best place to hide was the Seaside Shack and ran in the same direction, avoiding the plauge of darkness. She entered and noticed a strange pool of light. Standing on it, she felt pain from her cuts less and less, until she finally felt nothing at all except sudden calmness and an unexpected warmth.

She stepped off of the light she had decided to call "Healing Point" and noticed something like black liquid pooling at her feet. Caim gasped and tried to wrench her feet out of it, but to no avail. It seemed like the darkness was trying to draw her in. She tried to fight it, but she was losing and she knew it, sinking into the ground and tearing at the darkness doggedly.

It was almost past her hips when Sora burst through the door, gasping wildly. "Sora!" Caim cried, "Help!" She stretched out a green gloved hand. Sora took it and pulled with surprising strength, but it was evident the desperate girl was still sinking. When her hand was torn from is and only her head was out of the ground she screamed, "Help Riku and Kairi!" In a flash of purple and black light, Caim was gone.

KH

Caim, rolling in eternal blackness, struggled fiercely to escape. A feminine figure appeared, seeming to cut through the void of shadow like a knife. "The only way I can assist you now is to place you in the same realm as your brother. Do you accept?" She asked. "Yes." Caim answered automatically, even though she wanted to ask who the interfering force was. "Very well." the godly form waved her hand and white light blinded Caim.

KH

Sora saw Riku and ran across the wooden bridge to their favorite part of the island. "Riku, what's going on? Where's Caim, and Kairi?" he called. "Sora, this is it. Now is the time to go to the other worlds." Riku stated, turning around to face him. Sora started to back away, noticing a glow he had never seen before within Riku's eyes. "Where are they?" Sora asked again, this time with a trace of anger in his voice. "She's coming with us." Riku spat, barely noticing darkness had crept up his chest. "Who's-" Sora yelled, but with a burst of light, he was left alone with a strange key-like weapon in his hand. _Keyblade_, a voice whispered in his mind, and he noticed a portal where the entrance to the Secret Place had been.

KH

Riku woke with no recollection of what he said earlier, staring around to find himself in an alley. He turned and saw his sister, staring at a deadly looking spear she held in her hand. "Nova." she whispered, naming her new-found weapon. He glanced down at his right hand and saw a strangely shaped, but nonetheless lethally sharp, short sword. It curved upwards and was primairily red. _Consequence,_ he realized it was called. He decided to take a closer look at Caim's lance and saw that it had a beautifully carved black shaft and a spearhead that was a strange, dark blue metal that glittered like the night sky.

"Caim." he said. She turned her head slowly, but pounced on him instantly, hugging him and nearly crushing his ribcage. "Riku," she whispered, "I thought you were gone."

KH

Author's Note: Geebus I had to use the word "darkness" and "shadow" a lot! Thanks for putting up with another chapter!


	4. Ping and the Dragon

KH

Why would you think I own Kingdom Hearts, you sick moron? I don't!

Description: Don't you think the game was a little harsh on Riku? What if he had a sibling? No, I am not copying other fics. His sister plays a bigger role than you think...

Author's Note: There's nothing to really say. I guess I will give you a choice between a Rikku or Riku plushie if you manage to guess who Ping really is. Also, a choice between any Kingdom Hearts plushie if you can guess what the bloodline names are about.

KH

After an hour of talking and planning, Caim and Riku decided it would be best to somehow get off of the world they were at and find Sora. "But...one thing, Caim. You wanted me to get Sora before. He didn't exactly help." Riku stated. "Riku! I really thought it would help to have someone else with us. Besides, we woke up with Consequence and Nova. Maybe Sora got a weapon too. It's best that we find someone, anyone, who remembers us from the Island." she prompted. "Alright. Find Sora, and then search for Kairi."Riku intoned, rolling his eyes.

"I'll scout ahead." he said, drawing out his upward-curving sword, Consequence. "I'm right behind." she replied, and drew out Nova. She studied it more carefully than the night before, and noticed it was carved with designs of a fiery-looking bird and rays of light. The spearhead itself was shaped in a regular fashion, with two smaller looking "wing" attachments at the side.

Riku looked around the corner of the alley they were in, and noted a large, expansive courtyard. He turned and called, "Safe."

Caim and Riku stepped out of the alley and stared at the courtyard, looking in fascination at architecture they had never seen before. Roofs that curved upwards and stacked upon each other cut into the sky, serpentine gargoyles crouched at entrances and high places.

A well-muscled boy strode down the center of the courtyard, talking softly to a red dragon on his shoulder. Riku and Caim exchanged glances, then followed him. They moved stealthily, as their father had taught them to while very young. The siblings stood behind him while he conversed with his odd crimson friend. "You think you can just waltz up and talk to the emperor?" the dragon demanded. "I have to try, Mushu. If I don't convince him, we're no better than the Heartless." The boy retorted. Riku had to hide a smile as he realized he sounded just like Kairi.

"Convince him of what?" Riku interrupted. The boy turned, and gave the pair a chance to note his appearance while the serpent who they guessed was Mushu ducked into his collar. He wore green armor, strange slipper-like, but sturdy, shoes, and tan cotton. His short black hair was tied in a tight bun with a green hair bind. Riku couldn't help but notice a sword at his side. His face seemed baby-like for a boy's, with wide brown eyes and gentle round cheeks.

"Who are you?" he snapped. Caim blinked in surprise. There was something about his voice...

"Caim. This is Riku." she said, gesturing to her brother. The boy said cautiously, "Ping, imperial soldier, descendant of the Fahr line."

"Oh, lovely." Riku drawled, "We're of the Vangaurd line." Although Ping took it as a lie, it was true. Selphie was of the Trabia line, Wakka of the Besaid line, Sora of the Gemity line, and Kairi was of the Elicoor line.

Suddenly Ping's shoulders snapped tight. His eyes narrowed and he asked in a suspicious tone, "Where are you from?" Caim rarely ever made mistakes. She was careful with her words as can be, along with everything else in her life. However, this occasion was the exception. "Destiny Islands." she answered.

The brother and sister didn't even have time to react. Ping pounced on them in a flurry of catlike motion and knocked them unconcious before they realized his intent. They were strangers to the martial arts and were completely unprepared. Mushu scrambled onto Ping's shoulder and hissed into his ear, "What was that for?" "They might be in league with that liar Ansem."he muttered. "They even said they aren't from our world." "That doesn't mean you knock'em out!" Mushu quipped. "I think you enjoyed the army a little too much." Ping ignored this and began to drag the bodies away.

KH

Caim woke up and throughly checked her body for broken bones and other injuries. Other than a few light bruises, she was otherwise unharmed.

She observed her surroundings: another alleyway, another cot underneath her, and her platinum haired sibling similarly situated. "Riku." she uttered, trying to get his attention. "You're awake." was all he said. "What happened?"she asked. "Ping did this." he replied.

As if on cue, Ping marched into the alley. Riku and Caim searched wildly for their weapons, only to find both sword and spear in Ping's hands.

"Who do you think you are?" shouted Caim. "Silence!" Ping barked. "There are some things I need to explain, _if_ you don't already know about them." His voice was tense, as if he was containing anger as he continued. "The shadows we call the Heartless showed up the same time as a man called Ansem did. We would have driven him off, but our country was on the brink of a war with the Huns. He offered spells to trade, so the emperor accepted the offer to gain the upper hand in battle with the invading force. This very night we are celebrating the coming of magic to our world. I believe Ansem is the cause of the Heartless, and will try to convince him tonight."

"That didn't answer the question we wanted to ask." Riku stated, his voice deadly. "You look similar to Ansem. Your skin is pale, and your hair, Riku, is light as Ansem's. I made the assumption that you were akin to him." "What!" Caim asked. "Our island was invaded by shadows and darkness, and we managed to escape. You harmed us just becaue the color of our skin?"

"I see my mistake now!" he snapped. "I'm sorry. If your island was taken, then will you help me confront the emperor?" Ping asked. Riku and Caim exchanged glances again. He raised his eyebrow and she shrugged. Caim sighed. "I don't see why not."

KH

Author's Note: Please review. Pleaaaaaase?


	5. The Corruption Begins

KH

Why would you think I own Kingdom Hearts, you sick moron? I don't!

Description: Don't you think the game was a little harsh on Riku? What if he had a sibling? No, I am not copying other fics. His sister plays a bigger role than you think...

Author's Note: Thank you, Sarah the Slayer and Riku Rox. Sorry for taking so long to update, here you go!

KH

Caim and Riku followed Ping through a maze of alleyways until they reached their destination, the palace courtyard.

They stepped out of their hiding place to an exotic world. Women and men in gorgeous gowns stood and watched a streaming parade of beauty. Acrobats in red capes and gaunt soldiers trailed behind a magnificent scarlet dragon.

"Well, where is he?" Riku asked, his crystalline voice trailing irritation. Ping eyed the blonde, this time with no emotion showing and gestured. "Follow." he said. They scurried down the courtyard until they were in front of the staircase to the palace.

The red serpent had stopped, fully up the staircase. A soldier in red knelt in front of an imperial man in yellow. Before he could begin his speech, however, something dreadful happened.

A stream of dark creatures-Heartless, Caim remembered- pounced upon the gathering and swiftly annihilated anyone unarmed. Caim and Riku drew Consequence and Nova and Ping retrieved a sword of his own. Consequence, the curved red blade hummed with blood lust while Nova glittered with a lethal, star-like light.

Caim swung her spear at sinister shadow, while Riku hacked at a nearby Heartless. Ping, however, ran up the palace stair and called to the out-worlders, "To the imperial dwelling! It's the only place that will last!" Caim tucked a dark braid behind her hair while Riku leisurely strode up the stairs. He seemed so able to be calm while Caim screamed with battle fury when it came to a fight.

The brother and sister ran into the castle and stood there, panting. A single Heartless seemed to be ignoring the feast of violence, and ran to a balcony that towered over the courtyard. "Stop it!" Ping shouted, and pursued it. Riku and Caim followed, just in time to see the shadow slip into a key-like opening. Instantly a flood of darkness enveloped everything.

KH

Caim was in eternal blackness again. Riku was gone, no Kairi, and she hadn't seen Sora for so long... Overcome by self pity, she began to weep, gasping as each piercing sob racked her body. On and on she seemed to cry, her tears and sorrow pooling together and seeming to enhance the darkness.

Just as she began to question the point of living, Caim felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, startled, and whispered, "_Sora?_" He said, with the slightest of breaths, "Don't let go of Riku." She nodded fiercely, and Sora began to fade. Just as he left he added, "I miss you too."

KH

Caim woke with a delighted gasp and looked around, seeing Riku again. She sighed with relief and noticed a deathly looking woman looming over them.

Riku sat up and said, "What do you want?" "My, my, what lovely manners." she retorted, waving a black and green staff. "I am Maleficent, and I have a worthy offer for you." "What is it?" Caim growled. Both she and Riku felt the darkness cascading in waves off of the black gowned woman's being. "I am to have several errands from you." Caim glared, and realised with only slight shock her pink lips were parted in a snarl.

Maleficent studied the girl coldly. There was something almost feline about her, with those furious green eyes, bun and braids framing her round face. The boy was handsome but strong, his blue eyes striking her with malevolence. The girl only radiated good will, so she dismissed her use, and it dawned on Maleficent that Riku had great potential for good or evil.

"And in return I will reunite you with your dear friend." the witch waved, and an image of a red headed girl appeared. "Kairi!" both Caim and Riku gasped, and were immediately rapt with attention. "What do you want us to do?" Riku asked. "You," she said, pointing to the blond sibling, "Are to be my apprentice. You," she continued, gesturing towards Caim, "Will be apprenticed to a man named Captain Hook." "I don't buy it." Caim barked. "If we refuse?" "I will put you in a location where you are sure to prosper, and never have to see me again." Maleficent replied. Of course, no one escaped her, Caim would simply be dropped off at the Coliseum where Hades would corrupt her.

Riku chose to speak up. "I accept." "No, Riku!" Caim shouted. "You don't even care about her!" he shot back, turning to face her. "How can we help Kairi by serving _her_?!" she screamed. "They have her!" he bellowed. "Even if she keeps true to her bargain, does Kairi look ready for rescue? They wouldn't let us go!"she yelled back, almost at shreiking point. Maleficent was startled that the youth had figured out her plan. She was a sharp one.

"If you are against this descision, leave." Maleficent broke in. "Let the boy decide for himself." Caim wailed with sorrow and frustration as a black portal sucked her into it's murky depths.

KH

Sora was unable to sleep, tossing and turning on the Red Room's bed. He felt frantic, since he was departing for Wonderland tomorrow, but slumber would not come. He had seen Caim again, only for a few fleeting moments, but then a strange, girl-like thing had come and asked him, "Do you want to see her?" she had asked. "Of course!" he answered. "Then draw her in." was her reply. Now he was sleepless and missing his friend.

KH

Yuffie prowled Traverse Town's alley, unable to sleep with her usual bed, which was also occupied with Aerith and Leon. She hated having to make room so Sora, Donald and Goofy would all have their own beds. Her eyes widened as she saw a girl stirring from the scummy alley sewage water. Not even bums would sleep in that.

Further surprising her, the girl drew a beautiful blue spear and charged at her. She caught her in a vicous uppercut to her chin and yelled, "Where's Sora?" Yuffie jumped backwards and upwards, but the girl clad in green and black leaped upwards into the air also and pointed her weapon downwards. She landed on top of her, spearpoint at her throat. Yuffie gulped as she realized the girl could have just killed her. "Where's Sora?!" the girl shouted. "I know, I know!" Yuffie said, a bit louder than she had meant to. "Take me." the lancer barked, and the "great ninja" Yuffie was in no mood to disobey.

KH

Author's Note: Hope ya'all liked it!


	6. Aching and Reunion

KH

Why would you think I own Kingdom Hearts, you sick moron? I don't!

Description: Don't you think the game was a little harsh on Riku? What if he had a sibling? No, I am not copying other fics. His sister plays a bigger role than you think...

Author's Note: Thank you, Riku Rox. I'm sorry, but this fic isn't really completely about Riku, but the OC's role might be pretty interesting, and some of the things at the end of the game will be changed. Any questions about what the pairings will be, if I haven't made it obvious enough already, will be answered in this chapter.

KH

Sora walked down the Hotel's hallway, feeling foolish. Had he really heard Caim? In the middle of the night, (even if it was always night in Traverse Town,) he thought he had listened to his friend screaming, 'where's Sora?' He was still a little reluctant to leave his room, but curious also.

Yuffie entered the hall, her hair frazzled and otherwise scruffy. She was followed by Sora's green-eyed, black bunned companion. "Sora!" Caim cried, and ran towards the only remnant of her old life. She stopped in front of him, wondering if he would be embarassed if he hugged him. Her fears were banished when Sora wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Caim." Sora's voice was warm with affection, but he did not shout as he usually did. Something had changed about Caim. Her eyes showed no emotion when they used to glow with happiness, and her demeanor was basically...bitter. However, she returned his hug as fiercely as she could without becoming inappropriate or as tightly as a lover would.

"What have you been doing lately?" Caim asked. "It's a long story. Wanna come to my room?" Sora answered. "Why don't we just sit on the bench outside?" Caim suggested, her face becoming clouded. Caim and Sora were close, even harbored feelings for each other, but they tried their hardest to keep situations from being awkward for fear of being rejected. "Sure." Sora replied.

KH

"So, that's how I got the Keyblade and ended up here." Sora finished. "Where's Riku, and Kairi?" he inquired. "Riku..." she stopped, then forced herself to proceed, "A _witch_," she said, spitting out the word, "made him her apprentice." "What?" Sora leaned forward in surprise, causing him to fall off of the bench. Caim pulled him up, got off the bench and continued, "In exchange for seeing Kairi again." Sora didn't even notice that her voice was considerably more high-pitched. "_What_?" he repeated, opening and closing his mouth like a suffocating fish.

A solitary tear glided down Caim's cheek as she leaned forward, cascading down onto the ground between them. She was happier to see him than words could ever express. It finally dawned upon Sora that his friend was crying, and he gently wiped her moisture-stained face with his hand, brushing a braid away. "I don't think I'll ever see Riku again." Caim sobbed, sinking back into the back of the bench and hugging herself. Sora sat down beside her and slowly wrapped his arms around her, unsure of whether the gesture was welcome. Too emotionally driven to care, she flung herself into his slight, but strong frame.

KH

Leon, who had witnessed the entire scene on his perch on a nearby roof, had to use every measure of his will to hold back a sigh. Even going on patrols nowadays seemed to make him nostalgic. He thought he had felt something like that once...

_Rinoa._

If only he could see her again...No. He could not, and would not cry. Even though her death had not been confirmed.... Even though he still pined for her...... Leon choked back an anguished scream and clawed with his hand with the nearest object without thinking. Pain blossomed on his other arm and he looked down, shocked at the red marks that only fingernails could make. How could she do this to him? Leon gained another exercise in willpower as he crouched down into a ball, fighting tears, sobs, screaming, anything that would be an expression of his sorrow.

KH

Caim tenderly seperated herself from Sora, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks. "What do we do now?" she whispered. "I... You can go on a ship with me. Goofy and Donald have one." he murmured. "They won't let me on." she replied, the excessive thinking that was part of her personality showing. "They wouldn't." he stated, eyes flashing dangerously. Caim shrank back from his gaze. So Sora had changed too...

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Sora asked, taking a sudden leap towards practicality. "I'll steal a couple blankets and sleep outside." Caim answered. "You shouldn't have to do that." he said. In the argument that ensued for the next fifteen minutes, Caim tried to be firm but the cold night air and Sora seemed more persuasive than she would have deemed possible. "Fine." Caim's shoulders sank in defeat, and she followed Sora to his room.

KH

Caim woke up alone for the first time she left Destiny Islands and stretched. She retrieved her shoes and walked out of the hotel, letting her feet carry her where they would.

Something seemed...urgent. Caim stopped from her vantage point from the upper level of the second district and frowned. Someone had been sleeping on the benches. "Hey." she said, jumping down to the sleeping person, and observed it was female. The figure stumbled up from her resting place, revealing a wide open wound to her stomach. "Squall..." she groaned, and collasped at Caim's feet. Fighting to keep herself from being frantic, Caim scooped up the surprisingly light woman and ran for the hotel.

KH

Author's Note: R&R, people! Three guesses as to who the wounded person is! I hope my attempt at romance was a sucess.


End file.
